1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bib construction, in general, and to a fast drying bib especially useful for teething and feeding infants and toddlers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is understood, bibs are sometimes worn by feeding adults in a nursing home setting, and are almost always worn by feeding infants and toddlers. With infants and toddlers, it is not unusual to have to change the bibs up to 10-15 times a day—not only because of the food which drips upon the bib, but because teething infants and toddlers, tend to drool almost all the time. As will be appreciated, such regular changing of bibs is necessary in order to keep the infant's or toddler's underclothes dry and to keep the infant or toddler from becoming unduly wet. This is particularly important in cold weather locations. Because infants and toddlers tend to teethe for many months, beyond one-year of age, the situation becomes quite frustrating for a mother to continue to have to wash the infant's or toddler's clothes and body over-and-over again because of the limited protection conventional bibs offer.